narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Mori
Background When Ren was young he decided he wanted to become a ninja. When he joined the academy he could't do a single technique of the easiest rank. No matter how he tried he could never do it. But he never gave up. This made him to push himself even farther then ever before. His father trained him to use Ninjutsu, but Ren could never achive this goal. His father tried to figure out what could of been wrong with Ren. So Ren's father took him to a Medical ninja. The ninja told him so very bad news. Ren's chakra network was developed in such a way that not enough Chakra was flowing through for him to use ninjutsu. Out of determination Ren didn't give up. Instead he worked on his Taijutsu, this was drivin by a sory he heard about Rock Lee. He took into his footsteps and trained endlsly. Every day he would spend hours on training with his Taijutsu. When he went back to the academy he told his instructor about his situation. Ren's instructuor asked one of his friends to train him. This person becam Ren's sensei. His sensei taught him various Taijutsu Techniques, including the Kinjutsu Eight Gates. He was able to pass all of his exams with only using Taijutsu. He only needed to use the first stage in the Jounin exams. He has trained his way to the top of an ANBU team, that includes Miki Kemono Ren's leader. Personality Ren has a simple personality. He is the one guy that makes jokes about everything. He wont take most things serious even when Miki Kemono or Naneya Hyūga slaps him upside the head. But when it comes down to the most serious events then he will go full force. He does however sometimes get flattered around Naneya as he does like her in a romatic way. Abilities Chakra It's simple. Ren was born with an unussual chakra system. He doesn't use chakra. This also means that he has a very low amount of chakra to even use. Ninjutsu Ren can't use ninjutsu what soever. This is because of his chakra system not being properly developed. Genjutsu Ren can't use genjutsu because of his chakra system. Although he can easily break out of any genjutsu do to him having a strong sense of will. Taijutsu Ren's only really good aspect is his Taijutsu. He has only trained with Taijutsu because he can't use chakra at all. He can break even the most hadest of things. He has devoted his life to Taijutsu and even learned the Eight Gates. His Taijutsu can be matched with those of the Kage level, most likely even supassing Kage level. Without even using the Eight Gates. Intelligence Ren isn't the most brightest. He can be quite stupid at times and would never think of clever plans during missions. He almost failed the written test of all the exams because he never really studied. He never goes full force unless him of his teammates lives are at stakes, including the village and Hokage. Relationships